fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Himura Asami
Himura Asami '(緋村麻美 ''Himura Asami) is one of the main characters in the series Royal Dream Pretty Cure!. She is considered as the main heroine. Her Pretty Cure ego is 'Cure Dawn '(キュアドーン Kyua Dōn), the Princess of Day. Although she was unaware of her existence, Asami soon became best friends with Kurosawa Hisako because of their shared roles as Pretty Cure. Her catchphrase is '''Leave it to me! (任せなさい！ Makasenasai!). She is sporty, but has a large sense of fashion. She loves to dress up and is weak in academics, but makes up for it with her sports skills. She is very popular and kind, and is a member of the school's soccer team. Asami has a warm nature, and loves to make her friends smile. She also has a large appetite, and can eat any foods she gets her hands on. Asami doesn't get angry often, but her anger is feared by many, which makes her quite terrifying. She has a large sense of justice and hates it when people are hurt. She also hates war. History TBA Appearance Asami has pink eyes, and her medium-length dirty blonde hair has ombre colouring, turning pink towards the ends. Her hair is usually worn down. Her casual outfit consists of a pink dress with a darker pink belt, and a yellow cardigan. She also wears a pink headband and cream-coloured wedges. As Cure Dawn, her hair grows longer and turns platinum blonde with a pink ombre, and wears a gold tiara with a sun on it. Her dress is pink with yellow accents, and has a yellow belt with a lighter yellow sun on it. On her chest is the Royal Dream insignia on a purple bow. On the back of her skirt, she has two pale pink ribbons (similar to Cure Beat's) reaching to her feet. Her accessories include golden bracelets, knee-high pink and yellow boots, a golden necklace with pink jewels and yellow sun earrings. Cure Dawn Cure Dawn '(キュアドーン ''Kyua Dōn) is Asami's alter ego, and she addresses herself as the golden sun, like Cure Twilight addressing herself as the silver moon. Being the strongest in the duo, she is usually the one laying the most attacks, though she is not as agile as Cure Twilight. She uses her fists more than Cure Twilight, while Cure Twilight uses her legs more when attacking. As a Cure, she becomes much more serious, and reveals more of her views on justice. Together with Cure Twilight, she can perform the Rainbow Dream attack. Relationships Asami is a popular girl in Tiara Middle School for her sporty and kind spirit and she is in the soccer team. 'Kurosawa Hisako - '''Although they did not know each other previously, Hisako soon became a good friend of Asami after the two of them became Pretty Cure together. They also seem to be best friends, despite their differences. Asami doesn't seem to mind Hisako's claims of being the descendant of Dracula. 'Taiyo - 'Taiyo is Asami's fairy. She keeps him in her Dream Commune. Although the two constantly argue, Taiyo cares a lot about Asami and will never hurt her. Transformations 'Dream On! Pretty Cure, Royal Magic! - 'Asami's transformation with Hisako. She can only transform when she is with Hisako. Attacks 'Rainbow Dream - 'Cure Dawn holds hands with Cure Twilight, and she initiates the attack by summoning the power of the sun, and in turn, Cure Twilight summons the power of the moon. They declare the attack's accompanying catchphrase and name and together, they fire the beam of rainbow light at the enemy. Etymology '''Himura '(緋村): Hi ''(緋) translates to "scarlet", which may be referring to the sun, while ''Mura ''(村) translates to "village". '''Asami '(麻美): ''Asa ''(朝) translates to "morning", which obviously refers to the dawn, while ''Mi ''(美) translates to "beauty". Her name means "scarlet village morning beauty". '''Cure Dawn: '''Asami's Cure name means the first appearance of light in the sky before sunrise. Songs As a main character, Asami's voice actress, '''Nakada Asumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Numakura Manami, who voices Asami's partner Kurosawa Hisako, and later Akaneya Himika. * Journey of Dawn * 100% Power!! * SUNSHINE Duets * From Dawn to Dusk ~THANK YOU~ (along with Numakura Manami) * Friends (along with Numakura Manami and Akaneya Himika) * Every Day Treasure (along with Numakura Manami, Akaneya Himika and Honna Yoko) * Royal☆LET'S GO (along with Numakura Manami) * Heart of Tomorrow (along with Numakura Manami and Akaneya Himika) * Sky Princess (along with Numakura Manami) * Ready♡Set☆GO!!❀ (along with Numakura Manami, Akaneya Himika, Miyano Mamoru, Sakamoto Maaya and Yoshioka Maya) * You Raise Me Up ~Princess Ver.~ (along with Numakura Manami and Akaneya Himika) Trivia * Asami's birthday falls on March 29. ** Her zodiac is Aries. ** Her blood type is O. * Asami is the second Cure to have powers related to the sun, preceded by Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine. * Asami shares many similarities with Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black: ** Both are the leaders of their respective teams. ** Both have a strong friendship to the second Cure of the team. ** Both excel at sports. ** Both are weak in academics. ** Both have a strong sense of justice. ** Both love to eat. ** Both are the comic reliefs of their respective seasons. ** Both use their fists more than their legs. ** Both argue a lot with their mascot partners. * Asami and Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom are the only two Cures with pink and yellow as their theme colours. ** Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous does have pink and yellow as her theme colours, but she is not a true Cure. * Asami shares her given name with Mizuno Asami, a supporting character from Idol Star Pretty Cure♪. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Flora Card Collection, Asami is represented by the strawberry blossom, which symbolises love and admiration in the Language of Flowers. * Asami is the first Cure to have an ombre in civilian form. Gallery Profiles Screenshots Himura Asami Cure Dawn Previews Category:Cures Category:Royal Dream Pretty Cure! Category:Royal Dream Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997